Bittersweet
by Nominis Expers
Summary: Misao is reflecting on years passed.


Rurouni Kenshin

Copyright © written by Nobuhiro Watsuki

Published by Shueisha in Jump

Bittersweet by Nominis Expers

I am now twenty-six years old. I have short black hair and a decent build for one my age. People say I have beautiful eyes if anything. It took me a while to grow and sometimes I wonder if I really have. When I look back, I believe I have. I really do.

I am in the temple right now as I am every day. Unlike Kenshin's attempts at doing the tea ceremony, I have become quite comfortable sitting square position. I take in a deep breath and finally open my eyes. I glance at my partner. He is sitting calmly as usual. A smile graces my lips.

He is much at ease now. I thought it would have taken forever, but he has come to terms. He still meditates, but not all day like he did back then. I do my daily routine still. I come and bring him his green tea. Instead of talking constantly as I did ten years ago, I join him. I enjoy being able to share his pastimes with him.

He now trains again and has instructed me until he deemed me worthy enough to be able to hold my own against him. He still helps me become stronger. My size and strength will never allow me to be as great as he is in such aspects, but he has made me perhaps as formidable as Hannya was. My gaze softens.

The Oniwabanshuu no longer is the elite spy organization it once was. Times have changed and peaceful times are flourishing to their peak now. Our members still train though, in case anything goes wrong and ninjas must rise again. We keep track of certain people and there are small missions at times. Even though to be the Okashira is not as predominant as it was during many years ago, I am still proud of my title. As long as I am alive, I intend the group to stay strong and for it to be ready for any turn of events in the future.

A wistful look is evidently on my face as I blink out of my reveries. I let my head bow and I shut my eyes once more as I take in the alluring scent of the man I have loved all my life. Sadly, though I knew my true feelings towards him back when I was sixteen, he has never reciprocated them.

My feelings, however, have not gone to waste. Over the decade, he has opened up. He smiles, though it is faint. I know he is aware of what joy it gives me every time I see it. It is a relief to me to see is face relaxed and no longer contorted by stress. He still remembers his past and will dwell on it still, but it no longer brings him pain and it no longer haunts him. His heart is mending.

I know. I know because it is the past few years now he has started to open up more. By now, I have learned to keep quiet and listen better than I had when younger. He knows I have and he knows I will keep his secrets. He tells them few and far in between, but I remember every one of them as though they are my lifeline…

They started out simple. None were very personal and were of times of contentment, like memories of Hannya, Hyotokko, Beshimi and Shikijo. Some were of herself. As time continued though, he spoke a bit about his time away from Kyoto on his quest to become the strongest. He never went into it much. He never talked about his feelings from back then. She was simply happy he felt he could trust her.

Their relationship was that of friends. In the beginning, it tore her up when he never gave responses to her signs of affection. Could he not tell her obvious feelings? Then not long after the time they saw their friends in Tokyo, she told him that she liked him. That day, he knew he understood exactly what she meant when she said "liked".

Misao's gaze dimmed thinking back on that time.

He never did respond to her. He just continued as though she had not said a thing. She never pushed him to answer. Perhaps he had been stunned. He could have been uncertain of his feelings. He probably did like her, but it was only as the girl he brought up or as the friend she was to him now. She never asked though.

They continued as though that day never occurred. She kept silent because if she continued, it would make things awkward between them. She always looked up to him when little and respected him. If he ever decided to answer her, he would… She would wait. She always had.

A sad smile played on Misao's lips.

That day she decided she would be content to be his friend. She was close to him and their closeness grew over time. At times, she would see him conversing with Shiro or Kuro. Sometimes he would see him at ease around Omasu and Okon. He always acted certain ways around them that would always make her feel jealous or somewhat sad. The ways he was with them never were directed towards her.

She often wondered if it was her age difference still, but then would think of the conversations they held. A smile of amusement graced Misao's lips. Yes, her dear Aoshi would reply to her with more than one syllable now when she chatted with him. In addition, yes, she took off the title. They were older now and closer. He knew she still admired him greatly and it felt so much better to say his name alone.

She felt he respected her. Back when they were in Tokyo, he had come with the girls to fetch her and she had given him a paper ball. He said she had not changed and she told him she did not think so since she was an adult by then. She came to realize years later the real meaning to that.

It relieved him to see her familiarity. So much had changed and she was a part of his past that was still not tarnished. Despite that, time had brought on change. He did not know her like he had in the past. He would begin to start anew and learn about her. After that day, they slowly started to spend more time together. It was so gradual that it was hard to really notice the differences. It happened though.

Each passing year he began to know her. He became reacquainted. She opened her heart and emotions to him. She told him things that not even the others knew. She trusted him.

She always hoped, she would learn something, anything about him in the time they spent together… and she did. She had to be attentive, but she learned things and every time she did, she did her best to instill it into her memory. The knowledge had shaped her into what she had become today.

She was wiser now and more mature. Misao held back a dry laugh when she gazed at her body. She still was very short. She had only made it to five feet by the end of her growth. She never did develop much, despite Okon's comment of being skinny herself when young and then filling out. Her informal Japanese attire rather emphasized such… Yes, she gave up her tomboyish assemble that had shorts that showed of her legs. She was older now and less energetic in daily life.

She did not look the woman she had hoped to look. She was okay about it now though. Megumi told her the reason why her body was so slender was due to her fast metabolism and it would be a positive point for when she was older. Unlike Kaoru, she did not have to worry much about unsightly pounds.

Misao suppressed a giggle in order not to disturb Aoshi.

Calming down she smiled faintly. Unlike the others, her continuous appearance of youth made her look at least twenty to twenty two. With any luck, it would continue like that and she would age gracefully. She was in wonderful shape and still had boundless energy. Combining that with her knowledge from life, made her seem knowledgeable for her appearance.

She had asked Aoshi before about her appearance. She knew he would never lie to her. He always said she looked fine and need not worry about such. When younger it bothered her since she never received a deeper answer than that. Over time though, she found she was grateful. It meant he never needed her to change or cared for her to. He was content with how she was. Even now, he was, after she lopped off her braid and started dressing less the tomboy. No matter how she looked, he would always like her. Just her.

Ah, Aoshi… he always could make her day brighter. Well, okay… not always. She had had days where he would say something and she would take it the wrong way. Either she got over it or he would elaborate to her what he really meant when she did not.

Misao opened her eyes again and gave a side-glance. He still was the way she last saw him. She closed her eyes again and her face became calm as she thought of how he always was able to withstand her emotions. She was moody and she wore her feelings on her sleeves. He accepted it though and never judged, just like how she accepted his ways and never judged.

She loved him. She loved him all her life and loved him more each passing day. It ached at times, but she would still smile. It made her sad at times, but she would still laugh. She would be content with what she had.

Yes, she was passed the usual marrying age. Then again, Megumi was as well before she married. Misao's eyes dimmed. She did not know if she would marry. She knew who she loved… sadly he did not feel the same. She could not leave him though. The more he opened up, the more she felt she was his support as he was hers. They complimented each other perfectly.

She did not have to worry about him leaving either. He told to her some years ago he had a discussion with Okina once when he was younger. The older man had questioned him of marriage. At that time, he told the older man he had no intentions to. She took that information in with mixed feelings. It told her she would never have him… but at the same time, it meant he would never leave her if she never left either. She would stay by his side until the end of their days.

Misao gazed down at her hands with a sad smile. She could not ask for more. Aoshi managed the Aoiya as she worked the tables with the other girls. Together they worked on keeping the Aoiya running, and the Oniwabanshuu and its ways alive. She was the closest person to him. She was his confidant as he was hers.

Sure, she would not understand him on terms like Kenshin or Saito, but he admitted to her earlier that year, that she knew him the most. Yes… her Aoshi said that to her. The most he said for elaboration was that she had told him so much and trusted him completely that he could only try to do the same in return. She almost wanted to cry that day.

Since that day, she decided she would stay with him even if they never married. They were friends and she felt they were the best of friends. She felt he felt the same as well. That was enough for her. Did people not say a wife's best friend is her husband? They were best friends. That was close enough. Sure, they would not have children. That was okay for her. She never could have seen herself as a mother anyway. Her smile softened.

Yes… she was happy… happy with what she was able to obtain. It may not have been her greatest wish, but it was close enough. It would be enough.

"Misao."

Her eyes opened to see the concerned look in Aoshi's eyes.

"Yes?" she smiled up at him brightly, "Are you finished for the day?"

His gaze softened and he gave a nod. Misao hopped up and extended her legs a bit to help get them to circulate better.

"Hey, Aoshi, why don't we take a walk to stretch out our legs? It would be great to go through the town a bit!"

A twinge of a smile appeared.

"A walk?" he closed his eyes, "Good idea."

The young woman beamed up at him.

"Well, come on!"

With the usual bounce to her confidant step, she led the way. His face relaxed and he followed.

"Misao."

"Yes, Aoshi?"

"Thank you… for being here for me."

The young woman's heart warmed at the words.

"I will always be with you. Always."

He paused and looked at her. Her beaming smile softened. He blinked once and then nodded. With that, they resumed on their walk.

Fin.

Notes: My first attempt at a Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. Primarily I am an AoshiXMisao fan reader. This was a mix of my views based on my knowledge of their relationship in the manga and the anime. The manga seems to lean more to simple adoration, the anime leans more to possible romance mirroring KenshinXKaoru in a sense. I am not polished when it comes to knowing the series, thus there are likely many mistakes. If you have complaints to that, then read many other fictions regarding the two. I am sure others have done equally in amount of any possible damage.


End file.
